


Yellow

by blueblankets



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblankets/pseuds/blueblankets
Summary: In which Gulf would do everything for Mew, even if it breaks his heart.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Daisies

It was a new disease- Hanahaki- they say. It targets the broken, the ones who harbor unsaid feelings, unrequited love.

Gulf scoffed at it when he first heard about the disease on the news, _how awful_. What a horrible disease.

Two weeks after, Gulf is bent over the sink. He's coughing out yellow daisies. He laughs maniacally and as he slumps down the floor with tears in his eyes, _all he can think of was how the yellow petals remind him of his new co-actor's dazzling smile and his_ ** _warmth_**.

_**Yellow daisies, they are Mew's favorite flowers.** _


	2. Gloxinia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glox·in·i·a  
> /ɡläkˈsinēə/  
> noun  
> a tropical American plant with large, velvety, bell-shaped flowers.

_Gulf was so nervous that day_.

It was not the first time Gulf went to casting, no, but there was something odd about this one. It feels like something is going to happen.  Gulf thinks he'll make a huge mistake and probably bomb the entire audition. He wants to cry.  


These people were probably already good at this, they look at _ease_. Laughing with their friends, smiling to the cameras, talking to their fans, as if this was second nature to them. 

Meanwhile, Gulf is just stupidly looking around, probably intimidating other people with his resting bitch face. He doesnt know _anyone_ , so he keeps quiet, twiddling his thumbs, trying to stay calm. He barely composed himself when when someone arrives and the room is suddenly filled with camera flashes and excited chatter of fans, someone famous probably came. _Oh no_. _There goes his chances._

He tries to take a look at the person who came and, it's Mew Suppasit. He knows him from his previous works, of course, who does not know Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat?Rich, smart and he is one hell of an actor. Heck, he is even one of Thailand's most sought after actors.  


_ Is he aiming for the role of Type?  _

"Probably not. He looks more like a Tharn.", he mutters to himself.

"Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong? No. 64?", the casting director calls out.   
  
Gulf takes a deep breath. _Dont fuck this up._ He tries his best to act as Type with everyone, tries to give his best portrayal of Type, and-

"Mew?", the director calls out.

Mew walks in and gives him a smile and-

_Oh_.   
**_Oh_**. 

_**What a gorgeous smile**_.

_"Hypothetically, you get the role of Type who will you choose as your Tharn?, Mame asks Gulf._  
 _Gulf can only think of Mew Suppasit's stupidly gorgeous smile.  
_ _Gulf chooses **Mew**_.  
  


_Gloxinias signify love at first sight._


	3. Yellow Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf falls.

"Let's take a break!", P'Mame calls out and Gulf sits down on the floor, trying to look back on the script and study the next scenes.

Workshop was, _exhausting_ to say the least. The hours long, the script even worse and _**god**_ , does Gulf want a nap.

Gulf opens his phone after checking the script and puts on his earphones, he needs to calm down for the next scene. Gulf sees Mew sitting down next to him and offers him an earphone that Mew gladly accepts.

"I love this song.", Mew tells Gulf as he hums to the song.

"Me too, Phi.", he smiles at Mew. Mew resumes humming along to the music while tracing circles on Gulf's knee.

_Look at the stars_   
_Look how they shine for you_   
_And everything you do_   
_Yeah they were all yellow_

Mew stops humming and moves to look at Gulf in the eye.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I love this song?", Mew asks him, eyes looking at him expectantly. Gulf shakes his head while laughing softly, and Mew shoves him.

"You're so lame at making small talk.", Mew whines.

"Okay. Okay. Phi, why?", Gulf obliges, trying to stop himself from laughing.

  
"Because it tells you of a love that is not selfish, a love that gives and gives. I think we all deserve to experience a love like that.", Mew muses while tapping to the beat. His voice sounding sad and Gulf thinks he knows why, but he does not pry. Silence envelopes them while Yellow by Coldplay continues to play in their ears.   
"Also, I love yellow daisies.", he adds in an upbeat tone and smiles cheekily to Gulf.

"Do you want me to give you yellow daisies, Phi? Is that it?", Gulf teases Mew and Mew only laughs softly.

Gulf thinks Mew's eyes look sad, his smile, albeit still breathtaking, does not reach his eyes.

_Your skin_   
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_   
_Turn into something beautiful_   
_And you know_   
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_   
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

Mame approaches them and orients them on how the next scene would go.  
They will rehearse the _first kiss_ for the series and he can't stop thinking about how close they would be and how much he wants to kiss the life out of Mew Suppasit.  
So when the team yells "ACTION!", Gulf swoops in, his lips colliding with Mew's, collective gasps from the room can be heard and he feels Mew stiffen under his grip. He hesitates, _shit,_ and moves to end the kiss. And then Mew, the Mew Suppasit, grabs his nape and _kisses him back._

"Why did you do that? You didnt have to kiss him for real!", Mild yells right after the director yells "Cut!", playfully hitting Gulf on his back. The entire room is still out of words from what Gulf did, after all they only needed to rehearse the camera angles. He did not need to actually kiss Mew. He sends Mew a look, _sorry_.

"But we'll kiss again in the future right? Might as well do it now.", Mew reasons out, Gulf feels his entire face turn **red**. 

_Thank you_ , he mouths to Mew.

**Two weeks** later Gulf is hunched over the sink, coughing out one-two-three- yellow petals. Three yellow petals tinged with blood.

_Yellow daisies,_ His brain supplies.  
  
He laughs maniacally, all he can think of was how the yellow petals remind him of his new co-actor's dazzling smile and warmth. 

_ Hanahaki, a new disease from Japan. An illness that is so cruel that it targets those who suffer from unrequited love. It only ends when the beloved returns their feelings, or when the victim dies. When the victim's feelings are returned, the victim coughs out the entire flower. It can also be cured by the removal of the flowers through surgery, but when the flowers are removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their beloved also disappear. _

_ If left untreated, the flowers will grow, take root, fill the lungs with flowers and suffocate the victim to death.  _

_And the flowers, the flowers hurt not just because it is slowly suffocating you to death but what it signifies, a silent rejection. **He does not love you back.**_

_**(Gulf gives Mew a lone yellow daisy the next day)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is starting, tell me what you think!


	4. Abandoning this fic

Hello! I'm sorry didndjd but i'm abandoning this. I didnt like how I was narrating this and honestly, it felt like I was putting up updates like I was passing a crammed paper for a class. I'm sorry again! If you want to know what happens next, i can send it to you via DM on twitter im @kanawutsupp. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! It honestly meant a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me! im at @kanawutsupp!
> 
> This is my very first time writing for MewGulf. Tell me what you think, it would mean a lot!


End file.
